


Come in ogni nuovo anno

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Le loro anime sono legate a percepire ciò che percepisce, sentirsi felice al suo fianco, gli occhi cominciano a vagare





	

Egli ha dato un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto si è riflesso grande felicità inspiegabile nei loro occhi. Fuochi d'artificio illuminavano la notte, e Tendo si scambiarono uno sguardo con lui sentendosi inspiegabilmente.  
Le sue labbra erano presto cruzarce, Wakatoshi risposto il bacio con un ritardo. Era lento, ma fortunatamente, quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi era sempre lì a fare i contras.

Le sue labbra uscirono, uscì una risatina dissipato esso. La porta si aprì, era Shirabu, la sua espressione seria condannato qualcosa. "E 'tempo di consegnare. Felice Anno Nuovo" fu tutto quello che disse dopo aver chiuso la porta.


End file.
